Guardian and Warglaive Warrior: The Lightning Thief
by wanna-play-a-game
Summary: Percy has some strange dreams revolving a life he doesn't remember and a clone. Of course while he's dealing with this, he gets dragged into the whole mess with the gods. Good thing he had his lucky charm.


**Hello Readers. So, new story. One that isn't a Crossover. This one is dedicated to the one who inspired the idea and wrote the 2,118 words starting from Zoë and ending at 'scent of the sea', AeonFirebrand.**

**Game Rules: I will post questions usually references/parts of real books, anime, manga,ect. Just answer them. Easy will gain 1 to 4 points, Medium will range 5-8 points, and Hard will be 9-10 points. Post what part you think it is and where it is from. I will tell you how many are in each chapter and what level it is. Answers will be uncounted if the next chapter is already out. Anons please stick to using one name. Thank you. Never in the first chapter.**

**Game: None**

**The next chapter will start following canon (the original), sort of.  
**

* * *

_I was near a group of girls dressed in silver and could hear the thoughts of the one closest to me._

_'_Artemis.'_ said a voice._

_'Who are you' I asked and turned around. There stood a boy who looked like me. From the black wind-blown hair to my age. Except his eye color kept changing._

_'I am Adrian Anglin Cosmos Kibumordas, now watch,' my mirror told me gesturing to the group._

"_Zoë, take your group and flank the right of the hellhounds. Phoebe, head left. Surround them and do not give them a chance to escape us. Just like every other time. We fire on my mark," Artemis ordered. "One... Two... Three... Fir-"_

_Almost immediately they heard the cracking of twigs; the annoying telltale sounds of someone walking in the brush. The hellhound party of eight immediately perked up and turned to face the sound._

_Artemis cursed silently: the hellhounds had been attacking several mortals living here, causing a widespread panic over the entire region. She had been ordered by her father (with the help of her annoying brother Apollo, unfortunately) to wipe them out for a couple of year, until they reformed from the depths of Tartarus. She almost turned and yelled at the passerby who had made the sound before she realized what was in the thick brush. A __**boy**__. With a small hellhound following him, which she found unusual. She almost shot the intruders herself, before she realized the boy was a… demigod? And a Son of Poseidon, no less, with the overpowering stench of the sea and the glowing sea-green eyes._

_Artemis frowned, for there have been no sea spawns for decade, ever since Poseidon had resolved to remain faithful to his wife. And after she killed Orion... Artemis immediately slapped herself mentally. What is over is over; she cannot bring back dead. It has been centuries anyways…he has likely forgotten.' She refocused again on the boy, merely 12 to 13 years old. _

_His weapon, she saw, was a very odd choice. Instead of the customary sword or spear carried by those pathetic archer demigods, or even a bow, he was carrying an elongated C - weapon, a … Warglaive. Yes, that was it, a Warglaive. She had not seen one for many centuries. Warglaives, she corrected herself. There were two strapped to his back, ready at an instant if he needed them._

_The boy seemed only slightly taken aback by the pack of hellhounds. Within a second he had corrected himself, assuming a battle position and drawing his deadly weapons, his pet also tensing up. _

_Ha, thought Artemis. The art of Warglaives was lost to all but the gods; those weapons were naught but for show and intimidation. 'What the male species does best,' she thought with contempt. She almost widened her eyes in surprise when he, with his hellhound, charged forward instead of defending against the noticeably larger force charging strait for him. She considered helping the young one for a moment, but decided against it. The less men in the world there were, the less trouble there was for her, no matter the age._

_He ducked underneath the first hellhound that leaped at him, and sliced the underside with ruthless efficiency, wielding the Warglaives with unwavering skill, and then sliced the face of another hellhound, turning it to dust as it too leapt at him. His pet, despite the small size, managed to claw another hellhound multiple times before dodging a fang and claw. In the first few seconds, one of the eight hellhounds were dead, and two others were grievously wounded. 'Good reflexes,' Artemis thought, as the boy once again assumed a battle stance._

_The hellhounds halted their charge and peered their foes with curiosity and caution, deciding to surround the two instead. The fact that one of their pack was killed and two wounded in less than a second, and by a seemingly weak party, had dropped their confidence level a notch, causing them to switch to the sly offensive._

_The boy seemed content to wait, despite the hellhounds' slow surrounding of him, where they could attack in any direction and a t any given moment. 'A fool,' Artemis thought. 'No one should underestimate their enemies, even the hellhound, dumb beasts that they are.' She could sense her hunters itching to attack the hellhounds, but with a quick signal they sighed and released the tension on their bows. Not one of them would disobey their mistress._

_The hellhounds charged as one at the boy and his pet, but just as quickly the boy jumped high into the air. Slashing the hellhound in front of him with blindingly quick strikes and leaving it to vaporize, he instantly using his left Warglaive to block a claw as well as gut another hellhound. He became a whirlwind of destruction, blocking, dodging, slashing and gutting each hellhound one by one, until only four remained. The hellhound pet also seemed to be equal in its master's combat abilities, rushing forward, biting and clawing two hellhounds both twice its size. Artemis watched, amused, when the boy was clawed across the back. He did not flinch or even acknowledge the wound, and continued fighting. In a few seconds, all that was left was a mountain of golden dust surrounding the once clean clearing. _

_The boy, instead of treating his own wounds first, treated his pet, checking it over and dabbing a small amount of nectar on to the cuts, which surprised Artemis. A normal hellhound would die from exposure to the godly drink, as humans would. The hellhound must have been blessed by the boy, which showed that they were an inseparable team. When he was satisfied, the boy drank the rest of the nectar and wrapped his own wound, where the hellhound claw had ripped him. Placing his Warglaives onto his back, he started to walk away, completely unnerved by the large amount of golden sand and destruction surrounding him. The hellhound followed its master obediently, padding silently behind the victorious demigod._

_Artemis decided now was the time to stand up and demand why this young __**boy**__ had come and took away her fun. These hellhounds were for the hunt, not this sea spawn. Signaling the rest of the hunters to surround him, she stood up. Before she was at her full height (which, mind you, was not very tall, as she took the appearance of a twelve year old girl), the boy had turned around and held one of his Warglaives in a throwing position aimed at her heart. If thrown it would have cleaved her in two._

_The boy's eyes widened at the sight of a girl that was her age, but he knew better than to decide it was a mortal. A mortal would not have been able to see the fighting in the clearing, nor the Warglaives. The fact that he had not been able to sense her until she showed herself also proved that she could not be a mere demigod. This left the option of a goddess. _

_The boy put the Warglaives onto his back, and kneeled before the goddess, knowing that if she wished it, he could die at a moment's notice, even if he was on a quest for his father. He also told the hellhound who was supposedly his pet to stand down and stop growling._

_Artemis watched him with a careful and critical eye. Now that they were both in the open, she could study him more closely. The boy had raven black hair, and his height was fairly average for his young age. His green eyes showed intelligence and cunning, as well as bravery and respect -for her? She cast the thought from her mind; all men should respect her, even if not all did. He had an athletic body, and his arms showed small signs of muscles, but not too much to become repulsive for her. What was she thinking? All men were repulsive, though she was amused by the boy's actions. He had studied her and assumed she was a goddess, and thus treated her with respect and reverence. Intelligence, something not many of his gender have, Artemis mused._

"_What were you doing attacking my prey?" She demanded harshly. "I'll have you know something, that I do not wish for males to watch or interfere with my hunts. Give me a reason quickly, or you will suffer the consequences." Artemis winced inwardly at her own tone. She wasn't used to talking like this, but she had to act like she hated the other sex. If she goes soft, she'll let them into her heart, like Orion... and then... _

_She shook her head again (Mentally, of course. It wouldn't do for a __**boy**__ to see her confused). "Well? Answer me quickly. And you might as well explain who you are, and why in the name of Hades you have a hellhound with you."_

_The boy was choosing his words carefully, she could tell. If this was who he suspected, his words will be treading on sensitive ground, and she would deal with him quickly, and harshly. Very harshly._

"_My lady, I did not mean to offend you or interfere in your hunt. I was merely headed towards my destination. I had no knowledge of the hellhounds or your party, and I am sorry that I have bothered you._

_The goddess watched him with scorn, searching him physically and mentally, seeking any dishonesty in his words. Surprisingly, he told the truth. 'A first for everything.' she thought, with some grudging respect. _

"_Why do you have a monster with you? You should know that these monsters are dangerous and should be killed upon sight, lest they should wreak havoc upon innocents." She wanted to test him, to see if he could find the words to explain what was clearly his most trusted companion._

"_My lady, Skia Dromeas does not mean any harm, I assure you. She is merely a baby, who was left behind by her pack as the runt. I have taken her in, and nursed her back to health. She does not deserve punishment, and she has never spilled an innocent's blood. She is innocent herself, and I intend to raise her as such."_

'_Skia Dromeas,' Artemis mused. 'Shadow Runner, a fitting name.' "How do you know that it is a she? How do you know __**it**__ is innocent? Hellhounds are mindless creatures of the underworld, bred for destruction."_

_The boy seemed to think this over, finding the most suitable answer before replying._

"_I am not sure, my lady-"_

"_And stop calling me 'my lady'. To my hunters I am lady; to you I am Goddess. This annoys me to no end, and the fact that you are a male is making your situation dangerous. Tread carefully." The other hunters, even Zoë, were taken aback by the threatening tone she used. They had never seen their mistress this angry._

_The boy flinched visibly at her tone._

"_Lady Artemis, (here, he seemed worried that he had gotten the name wrong) I have a gift that allows me to communicate and understand certain beasts at a level. I do not know how or why I have it, which is why I may not be able to answer any more questions on this gift."_

_Artemis simply nodded. The boy in front of her had been kneeling the entire time, not daring to meet her eyes for the fear of disrespecting her. "My last question. Who are you?"_

_The boy seemed taken aback by the inquiry, obviously not expecting those words. He hesitated a few seconds, before answering._

"_I am the son of Poseidon, the Earthshaker and god of the Seas."_

"_I obviously know that, __**boy**__, but what is your name?"_

_The boy took a deep breath before replying boldly, fear evident in his eyes but also combined with much confidence. "With all due respect, I am afraid I am forbidden to do that, Lady Artemis. My father forbids me from telling others until he deems the time is right."_

_Artemis merely just glared at the boy, mentally unshielding his thoughts, one barrier after the next, before coming upon an impenetrable barrier, probably made by Poseidon himself._

"_Fine. Now get out of my sight before I shoot you and your pet."_

_The boy seemed relieved, and still watching her carefully, he beckoned to his pet and walked away. Artemis' hunters then showed themselves from the trees and bushes they were hiding in._

"_Mistress, does he bother you? We could go after him and teach the boy a lesson, if you wish," Phoebe offered._

_Artemis merely sighed and shook her head. "He confuses me. He shows deadly grace with strange and lost weapons, but he is young. He is respectful and kind, yet he is a male. He is cunning and intelligent, but he does not offer his own name despite my reasonable questions cue to loyalty to his father. He talks about a destination, but he never revealed what it was. I almost mistook him for a child of Athena, if it weren't for the scent of the sea."_

* * *

_The scene shifted. _

___The girl, Artemis was there once again. _This time he couldn't hear the girl's thoughts. The other boy, Adrian, looked sad.

_Artemis and the group of girls were with that boy again, an older version of Adrian, his pet Skia Dromeas, and another boy looking at them with disgust. Near the boys were three girls. One of the girls looked like a female version of us. Adrian's eyes changed. All five had eyes that changed colors like the Adrian next to me. _

_'Half brother/cousin, son of Hades, Belen Basil Damien Kibumordas' The boy had black hair and was a head shorter than Adrian was. His weapon was bow and arrows, like his name suggested. Belen means arrows in either latin or greek._

_'Half sister/ cousin daughter of Hades, Althaea Adorna Melanie Lucretia Kibumordas' Adrian pointed to a girl who looked like a taller female version of the other boy. She seemed to use jewlery as a weapon._

_'Sister, daughter of Poseidon, Aria Hallie Kibumordas' He pointed to the female version of us. She carried throwing knives._

_'Half sister/cousin daughter of Zeus, Aurora Jeno Kibumordas' He pointed to the last girl. She had black hair like the rest of them. She was an inch taller than Belen. Aurora had a guitar like harp._

_"Five blessed of Aphrodite _and_ two boys no less, as our guardians? We didn't need one in the first place." The girls grumbled._

* * *

_Again the scene changed. _

_The group was together again. They were all laughing. Adrian and Belen were in the group, the brothers they never had. Two _decent _males, the two they thought could be the last ones in the world. The group of five, who had gained the respect and favor of all the gods and goddesses, Olympian, Outcast, or Minor, even Hera. They were very rare people to find, possibly one per ten thousand years. To have five in the same time period was a miracle. _

_I noticed some markings on the forearms of the five. Markings of the weapons of the others while theirs were on the palms. One was missing. The Warglaives._

_A letter appeared on Artemis's lap. It said:_

_Prepare for war. Typhoon is awakening._

_- Zeus_

* * *

_Once again the scene changed. _

_A large shadowy figure, Typhoon, was tied down and trying to get loose, the gods weren't in good condition. Apparently the fight ended. Belen, Althaea, Aria and Aurora were dead. __Adrian was hurt badly. He was chanting, doing some sort of ritual. His Warglaives were glowing and so was Typhoon. Each Warglaive went into the hand he held it with leaving a tatoo-like mark that looked like the Warglaives. Typhoon went into Mt. St. Helen, sealed until several years after Warglaives were summoned again. Then Adrian collapsed, dead._

_'Final time' Adrian said._

* * *

_The scene changed for the last memory._

_Another ritual was being held, this time in the underworld. All the gods and goddesses were there to witness the reincarnation ceremony for the five. Each one blessed the soul with their own blessing. During the wiping of the memory something exploded. The underworld shook. The ritual was stopped, and the five fell into reincarnation._

_Hades's eyes went wide. "NO!" He yelled as the other gods regained their composure._

_"What is wrong, brother?" asked Poseidon._

_"They fell in before the ritual was complete. That has never happened before, the consequences are unknown." Hades answered._

_Then everything went black as Adrian's voice said 'Tell no one.'_

* * *

I woke up in the dorms at Yancey with a gasp.

"Dude, you okay?" asked Grover.

"Yeah, just... just a weird dream." I answered. Grover shrugged and went back to sleep.

I held the necklace that had always given me good luck. I went back to sleep. The silver crossing warglaves glowed and sparkled.

* * *

**Yes, I know there is no ritual, but bear with me. I needed something to explain the whole thing. Probably not going to update this for a while. There are several reasons why. (Such as no constant access to a computer.) This was written in the summer? and I'm putting up several typed idea stories up. This is one of them. Maybe I'll get AeonFireBrand to Beta this. (As soon as I figure out what a beta is and how that whole thing works)  
**

**Word count: 3,076 Bye!**


End file.
